


Disagreements

by Neferit



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, Community: oldschoolbwkink, F/M, Kink Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe that... that the Hero of Neverwinter had been exiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was browsing the oldschoolbwkink LJ long time ago and completely forgot I wrote a fill for [this prompt](http://oldschoolbwkink.livejournal.com/767.html?thread=7423#t7423). Funny what you find on your disc, no?
> 
> Not exactly what the OP wanted - but it got Aarin, the exile and romance it in, no?

 

He couldn't believe it.  
  
After all the crap they had put on her and which she solved, the idiotic nobles of Neverwinter decided that her close friendship with Fenthick and later Aribeth must have left its marks upon her. Marks which could fester into betrayal. The unfairness of the whole thing definitely left a bitter taste in his mouth, as well as in mouths of the generals who served with the Hero of Neverwinter, the beautiful and resourceful Sira Greyn.  
  
Arguing about what the city should do with her had been endless. Some of the nobles said clearly they think it's idiotic plan, to exile the hero who in the end saved them all, while others argumented that Lady Aribeth helped to save the city, too, and look what became of her. It was rather pointless that Aribeth hadn't been inclined to betrayal until she had been mostly pushed into the waiting arms of Morag, who used the broken paladin to remake her into Betrayer, the ultimate instrument of destruction.  
  
When Lord Nasher nodded his agreement for exiling the Hero from Neverwinter, he had been expecting it as surely as he had been expecting Fenthick's execution.  
  
He went to see her one last time before she left the city. She had been packing some of her things; clothing, some tokens she received during her search for the source of the troubles for Neverwinter... Before she noticed him in the room, he took notice of a golden shine around her neck.  
  
She was still wearing his mother's amulet.  
  
He appeared out of the shadows. "Sira," he called quietly, causing her to quickly turn around.  
  
The young woman gave him a small smile. "Aarin," she said, her eyes full of stars and hope he was afraid to crush. "You came to see me before I leave the city."  
  
"I couldn't let you go without seeing you first," he confessed, coming to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. She leaned into the touch, nuzzling into his palm like a cat would; the simple trust in the gesture making his heart tremble in his chest.  
  
"I will find you," he said, his voice rushed, causing her to look up.  
  
"Aarin, I appreciate the gesture but..." she started but he interrupted her again.  
  
"No, no buts. I promised you to take you to the land of my ancestors, and I keep my promises."  
  
"I know," she answered quietly, raising her hand to cover his on her cheek. She had her eyes closed, and he took a moment to gaze upon the woman who stole his heart. Dark circles still surrounded her eyes; mark of the endless fights during the war, and the nightmares which came haunting her after the victory. Feeling his stare, her eyes opened, and they just looked into each other's eyes, completely forgetting about the world around them.  
  
They were interrupted by Sira's companion, Daelan. The man had been standing in door awkwardly. "It's time, Sira," he said, his own belongings on pack on his shoulder. He wouldn't stay in Neverwinter without her, he told her before.  
  
Aarin stepped away from her, his hand falling to his side, Sira giving him a small smile. "Find me, Aarin. I will be with the Utgarth tribes, helping them to recover," she offered, shouldering her pack.  
  
With that, she left, leaving him standing in the room, tears threatening to spill but his will kept them from doing so. He will not cry. He will settle his matters and the ruler of Neverwinter, the mighty Lord Nasher, can keep it for all he cares.  
  
And then... then he will find her.


End file.
